


Eros Unplugged

by haganenoheichou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Skating With Something Up His Ass, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Viktor has yet another crazy idea on how to enhance Yuuri's eros. Pretty much a suggestive smutty short because I'm trash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I have fallen into Yuri!! On Ice hell. And I don't want to get out.

“You can’t be serious.”

Except Viktor’s shit-eating grin clearly evidenced the fact that he was, indeed, very serious about what he had just said. Yuuri stared at him, his eyes wide, and made even more so by the glasses he sported. The chilly air of the locker room right outside the skating rink made him shiver – or perhaps it was the fact that he was still in the final stages of processing Viktor’s proposal.

Viktor’s incredibly indecent proposal.

“B-but that’s impossible! Nobody could do that!” Yuuri sputtered, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“I did,” Viktor responded calmly, his eyes fixed on Yuuri’s flushed face, his mouth turned up in a semi-mocking smirk.

“H-how– I’m not even going to ask,” Yuuri whispered, horrified and fascinated.

“So, how’s about I make you a deal?” Viktor said, leaning against the lockers. “You do this, and I will get you a pork cutlet bowl as big as your head?”

Yuuri gulped. He hadn’t had that in such a long time and he could practically _taste_ it and god, he really did want to learn how to be as fluid, as natural in being sexy as Viktor was. Hell, even Yuri Plisetsky was more sexually confident than he was, and the kid was fifteen years old. He had to get out of this sexual funk or whatever it was before the Grand Prix Final and he had no other choice but to follow Viktor’s incredibly weird, incredibly indecent orders.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice Viktor getting closer and only came to, jumping a meter in the air when he felt the man’s hot breath brush his ear.

“And I might throw in a little something else, if you can show me more of that _eros_ you clearly proved you have during the Hot Springs event,” the Russian man murmured. Yuuri found himself whimpering.

“F-fine. Fine! I’ll do it, okay?” He squealed, pressing himself against the lockers. Viktor’s face brightened with a genuine smile then – no traces of mockery, just pure joy. That was what Yuuri did this for.

“Then drop them,” Viktor said, already rummaging in his bag. He pulled out a small metal plug and rested it on the palm of his hand, showing off the heart-shaped crystal encrusted in the base. Yuuri’s eyes went even wider, if that was possible. His shaking hands found the ties on his pants and he somehow managed to tug them down, his heart hammering away in his chest in anticipation.

* * *

“And step, step, step – jump! Yuuri!”

Viktor placed his hands on his hips, clearly displeased by Yuuri’s distractability. The Japanese skater was… well, definitely not all about skating today, since most of his nerve endings suddenly seemed to have rearranged themselves to end somewhere around his nether regions.

Skating with a raging boner proved difficult – he supposed it was the additional wind resistance.

His routine was a cloudy, vague memory in his head, and all he could think of was the fact that there were at least three other people watching him do this. Without knowing what was going on.

“What the hell, you’re even shittier than before!”

Yuri’s voice rang out across the rink, and he felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. A teenage prodigy was admonishing him for being crappy at skating. With a foreign object up his rectum.

He managed to land a very shaky axel and Viktor hummed approvingly. Yuuri’s eyes widened when he saw the man pull out a tiny remote, waving it discreetly at Yuuri. _No, no, no, don’t-,_

He did.

Every single time Yuuri landed a jump, he pressed something and then Yuuri’s world exploded. Multiple times. For three hours. Russian Yuri took pleasure in deprecating him in various ways and various languages, while the skating otaku trio seemed to have become slightly disillusioned by their newly-found hometown idol.

“C-can’t I get a break?” Yuuri asked, his boner definitely preventing him from even trying to engage in any quads.

“No,” Viktor said simply, leaning against the column of the skating rink. Yuuri felt like he was about to burst into tears.

“Just five minutes,” he whispered, mortified that a little more and he was going to come right then and there.

“Viktor’s time is precious!” Yuri growled at him from where he had been stretching into a pretty phenomenal split. _You try doing this with something up your bum,_ Yuuri thought resentfully.

“How about we do another hour and if you do well, then we can go back to the inn?” Viktor suggested. His hand landed on Yuuri’s cheek and the younger man considered just tackling him with a violent kiss and _making_ him submit to his request.

Except he didn’t, because he was Yuuri Katsuki, the most timid man on earth. Instead, he nodded, tears in his eyes, and returned to his starting position.

 _Just another hour,_ he told himself. He grit his teeth when he felt Viktor press the button yet again. _Just an hour. You can do this._

* * *

“You have no idea what you did to me,” Yuuri whispered into the darkness of the room. He felt Viktor’s arms tighten around him, a lean body curing even more around his own bare form.

“I’m pretty sure I do have a good idea of what I did,” Viktor whispered, kissing his neck from behind.

“I sucked in practice today.”

“Well, maybe technique-wise, you can get a little more practice… but your _eros_ was amazing,” Viktor replied, a grin evident in his voice. Yuuri sighed deeply.

“But what good is technique when-,”

“I couldn’t take my eyes off you,” Viktor interrupted. Yuuri felt himself melt.

“I-I… I’ll do better next time.”

“And next time you’ll get the pork cutlet bowl along with this,” Viktor said, thrusting his hips against Yuuri’s butt and making him groan.

“I’m sore,” the younger man said.

“You’re gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com>Please%20drop%20by.%20</a>)


End file.
